


A Stroll

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: You can learn quite a bit from walking through the castle.





	A Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

A/N. The love child of procrastination and Guster. Apologies. 

It could have been my heightened sense of hearing or just the fact that their voices were incensed with anger, but I could not help but overhear the sounds of anguish from down the corridor. Lily and James were at it again.

   
See, their years of arguments had made them legendary. After Dumbledore had made them Heads, people were sure he was senile. To everyone’s surprise, even my own as one of his closest friends, James had backed off from asking Lily out all the time this year, which made this particular spat all the more interesting. 

   
Naturally, I went closer.

   
“And here I’d thought you’d changed! If you can’t trust me with this, why should I ever trust you?” This was Lily’s voice, I surmised. Her tone was screeching and I feared for James. Needlessly.

   
“This isn’t my fault! It’s not my secret to tell. If only you knew how I was protecting you…” She cut him off. 

   
“If this is something that you need to protect me from, just _tell_ me. I’ll decide if I need protecting.”

   
There were hushed voices. Then a giggle. 

   
“Oh, I knew that,” Lily exclaimed. “But you’re a good friend.”

   
“Really? How good?” I could barely hear James’ low voice. 

   
Then all I heard was silence. It was time to open the door and see what their little debate was about. I pushed open the door.

   
After I cleared my throat and they jumped apart, I could see that they looked rather disheveled. Lily’s hair was free and tangled, her lips swollen. James’ eyes were a much darker hazel than usual. 

   
“Shit! Remus!” Lily cried out as she turned even redder than before. Then she giggled again. James was grinning ruefully. I couldn’t wait to tell Sirius.

   
I made my apologies and encouraged them to keep on as I ducked out the door.

   
An interesting development, I thought as I chuckled and continued my stroll down the corridor. 


End file.
